


End, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Letting go is never easy





	End, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The End**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** AU, Post-White House, Drama (Character Death)  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Letting go is never easy  


He sat by her bedside watching her chest rise and fall slowly as the machine beside her pumped the life-giving oxygen into her poor body. He held her hand as his tears fell onto the hospital's drab green sheets that covered her withering frame. 

He prayed to G*d to keep her safe and ease her pain. He prayed for the strength to let her go. For the strength to carry on without her. For the patience to await their next meeting, when their eternal life together would start. 

He didn't move as the nurse turned off the machine and, then, the flat lining heart monitor. He didn't move as he felt the hand on his shoulder, attempting to remove him from her side. 

He silently cried, grasping her hand for dear life. He kissed that hand, set it down and turned to leave the room where he had spent so many nights holding on. 

He barely made it out the door before collapsing on the floor. Nurses ran to help, but they were too late. 

He was going to see his wife. 

THE END 


End file.
